Yes
by One Hit Wonders Anonymous
Summary: 'This is so stupid. I want to go home.' But she didn't go home, not yet. She was waiting her turn. / Can be any universe you want really, pretty straightforward, some DannyxSam but unfulfilled. Character death.


New oneshot, not much to say, enjoy!

* * *

Yes

* * *

It was raining. _How cliché, _she thought.

The gathering was small. All black attire of course, no one was going to break tradition just because a teenager wanted it. It was a relatively simple affair, the actual ceremony. There was some quiet sniffling, but luckily, he wasn't family or friends with any dramatic people.

Once it was lowered and all the "randoms" had gone home, it was just a small circle of people standing there and she thought _God this is just so cliché I could cry right now_. They all kind of huddled, like little black and white penguins. No one made eye contact for quite a while. Then Maddie grabbed Jack's hand and Jazz lost it.

_This is so stupid. I want to go home._ But she didn't go home, not yet. She was waiting her turn. So she stood and listened to Jazz cry and made eye contact with Tucker who was a little teary eyed which admittedly made her a little emotional but she would never show it. She stood there with the rest and stared at the epitaph with everyone else until she realized she hadn't blinked in a while.

She lifted her feet and splashed a bit in the mud; her feet had begun to sink. It had started to rain a bit harder and a bit faster, and everyone huddled under their umbrellas a little closer to each other. However, there was no speaking. This wasn't a time for speaking, she guessed, apparently everyone was just saying silent goodbyes.

Tucker's parents came back up the hill to get him for some family function he had to get to, so he trudged up to the hole they all were standing in front of. She was surprised, but he took his hand to his lips, kissed his fingertips, and laid them down flat in the air above the hole, and said "see you soon, buddy," so quietly, before running down the hill and disappearing into the mist. Maddie turned a little closer into her husband's huge hold.

She wondered if she would outlast them, but just as she began to do so, Jazz said with a lump in her throat that she had an important paper to write, and Maddie nodded silently. She hadn't realized how pale his mother had been all day.

Jazz walked up first, but she didn't stand in front of the hole. Instead, she walked all the way around it, behind the grave, and pulled something from her back pocket. She placed it on top of the stone with another fingertip kiss. It was a tiny rocket ship. She recognized it from his room. "For your journey into the stars, little brother," Jazz whispered, but she could still hear it. She stepped away, passed her parents, and sat in the car. She could see Jazz crying but pretended not to look.

Maddie stepped forward on shaking legs, so uncertainly that she worried that his mother would fall in the slippery, rainy weather. However, when Jack offered an arm, she was headstrong, and she moved forward like a general. "I have nothing to give you but my love." She said softly, though her voice was hoarse. "You know how much you mean to me. I will never forget you. You have changed my life." Maddie held her hands to her heart and closed her eyes, bowing her head as if in prayer. She then laid her hands out flat over the hole that held her son, and turned away, her eyes still closed. Tears were streaming down her face, but there was strength there.

"You didn't always succeed," Jack started, "but you sure as hell tried. I know I didn't say it very much, but I'm proud of you, son. I'm sorry you didn't get to hear it as much. I love you." He turned away in a similar fashion, and took Maddie on his arm, and they walked away together. They looked beaten down by the world, but also strong enough to beat back. She knew they would be okay.

Wait.

It was her turn.

As soon as their car left the cemetery, she threw her umbrella as hard as she could out behind her, and let the rain soak into her dress and her hair. She laughed loudly, holding her arms out to each side of her. She didn't know if it was rain or tears on her cheeks, but she didn't care. She felt elated and devastated at the same time. She spun in circles and danced in front of his grave and felt magnificent and horrible.

She sobered up a bit, and looked down at the gravestone. "I have a note to read to you." She smiled widely and pulled it from her pocket dramatically. "Ahhh yes, let's see what this beauty says!

"Dear Danny,

"I know you'll probably never say yes, but on the off chance that you might, please check yes or no on whether or not you'll go out with me on a date or two.

"- Yes - No

"Sincerely, Sam.

"You know what? I wrote that note in eighth grade. And I never had the guts to give it to you. So I'm giving it to you now. Whaddaya say? Yes? No?"

The silence was deafening.

"Come on Danny I'm hanging on the edge here. Don't you know it's rude to leave a girl waiting in the rain?!" Her smile was incredibly wide.

"It's one word, yes or no! Come on Danny you can do it!" Her smile started to fall. "You can do it."

"Say yes." She fell to her knees in the mud and felt it splatter all over her chest.

"Say yes. Say yes. Say yes! Say yes!" She screamed into the ground, the note crumpled in her hand, forgotten.

"Say yes…"

"Yes."

She looked up slowly.

* * *

Please leave a review! Also the ending is somewhat up to you. Who knows who it is?! Muahaha


End file.
